


拇指姑娘

by Lafidaninfa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Tommelise | Thumbelina - Hans Christian Andersen
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafidaninfa/pseuds/Lafidaninfa
Summary: 奥地利中心。拇指姑娘parody
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

很久很久以前，年幼的奥地利出生在一个叫做瑞士的国家里……的一座小房子的窗台上的花盆里。  
让我们从头说起，整件事情是这样的。在大山里，小小的男孩瓦修住着一座小小的木头房子，他感到很孤独，于是想要一个小妹妹。  
他爬过大山，找到了山那边的港口的一个巫师。巫师先生交给他一个土豆。  
“这是什么？”  
“这可不是你平时吃的那种土豆，里面有小孩的灵魂。”巫师严肃地说，“现在是春天，你把这一个土豆种到地里；到了秋天，你就可以收获很多很多个妹妹了。”  
“可是吾辈只想要一个妹妹。”瓦修打了个寒噤。  
“那就把它埋在花盆里吧，过两天就能看见你想要的东西了。”  
瓦修还想问问这个土豆该浇多少水晒不晒太阳，却见门背后巫师的徒弟面无表情地探出半个脸，说丁马克你别扯蛋了，哥哥喊你回家吃饭呢。  
巫师先生顿时露出痛苦的神色。瓦修关切地问你还好吧，他说谢谢你没关系，只是碱水腌鳕鱼的季节它……又到了。

瓦修带着这个土豆回到家，照巫师说把它埋在花盆里，每天浇浇水吹吹风顺顺毛松松土晒晒太阳，这样过了不久，一朵郁金香……从里面长了出来。  
瓦修谨慎地注视着这朵来路不明的郁金香。他甚至想把盆里的土豆挖起来看看是不是被虫蛀了。就在他开始刨土的时候，花“啪”的一声开了。从里面走下了一个小小的……男孩子↓

“您好，先生，请问这是哪儿？”（仰起小脸）  
“……”  
瓦修默默地背转过身。他悲哀地发现自己已经完全打消了找巫师退货的念头。

拇指奥比半根薯条大不了多少，很容易走丢……不我的意思是，就算把他放进火柴盒里，他依然数不清里面有几个面，而且很有可能会连着火柴盒一起失踪。瓦修忍了很久才没有在他脖子上栓一根链子，系在自己床头。  
不过他不会游泳，而且很怕水。瓦修就在窗台上放了一个木盆，装满水，再在中央倒扣一个锡茶壶，制造出一个小小的湖心岛，岛上有他的火柴盒小床。这是防止他夜里四处梦游然后不小心被一脚踩死的唯一法子。  
白天瓦修管着他。他喂他牛奶，用牙签戳着蛋糕屑放进他嘴里。小小的奥地利坐在高高的牛奶杯上，小短腿晃啊晃的，一边傻笑一边哼歌，哼着哼着就“扑通”一声一头栽进牛奶杯里了。  
瓦修用两根手指把他湿淋淋地捞上来，同时心中忏悔：他竟然觉得小罗德在牛奶杯里扑腾的样子真是好可爱，好想多看几次……所以第二天早上，他依然不动声色地让他在牛奶杯上坐好……  
在没有掉进牛奶杯的日子里，拇指奥会唱歌，会唱“一闪一闪亮晶晶，满天都是小星星”。听过的人都说唱得很好，我们不妨相信他们。瓦修骄傲地想，再过几年，他就会有个能唱夜母后咏叹调的小妹妹啦。


	2. Chapter 2

大麻烦开始于凌晨五点。  
一只大青蛙从窗子里跳进来，头上顶着新摘的一只小番茄，还带着露水。他看见了沉睡的拇指奥。  
“唔~这个小家伙倒是可以做俺的媳妇哩。”  
他这样想着，并且付诸行动了。第二天罗德里希醒过来，陌生的街道，陌生的风景，陌生的人……不这次不是迷路，大青蛙把他的床搬到了一个小水池中的一片荷叶上。  
“您好，先生，请问这是哪儿？”  
“这是俺的家，”大青蛙骄傲地鼓起腮帮，“俺是你未来的老公。俺是个地主。看见没有？那边过去一点有一块很大的番茄地，都是俺的。以后你就是地主婆了！”  
他说的不完全正确。因为那片番茄地是一个农民的，他只是经常路过那里摘番茄而已。但是奥地利相信了他。他觉得地主婆是个很神气的头衔。  
至于为什么一只青蛙会跑到人家地里去摘番茄……这个问题我们先放在一边。现在地主青蛙快乐地忙着粉刷他的泥巴洞——就是在上面抹一层青苔，他管这个叫做春季大扫除。他忙碌地往返于水面和水底之间，直到一只长着胡茬的鹳鸟发现了他。  
“唔~这个小家伙倒是可以做我的晚餐呢。”  
他把大青蛙叼走了。

可怜的拇指奥痴痴等着大青蛙粉刷完新房就来迎接他，他还不知道自己已经变成了小寡妇……他等了两天，饿得不行，只好央求一只路过的水龟把自己驼到岸上，他要去找他。  
“驼你是可以。”水龟用一只眼睛看看他，接着用另一只眼睛看看他，这样可以看得更清楚，“可是，你要怎么回报我呢？”  
他的龟……头在阳光下闪闪发亮，像一根水管。  
罗德里希想了想说等我见到佛祖，我会求他让你升仙的……  
水龟颇为感动地甩了一下眼泪，说你真是太好了，这样吧，我欢迎你跟佛祖都来住我的集体农庄。你知道吗就在那番茄田的沟里，我们已经有了十五个会员，每天都在一个食槽里扒饭，可亲热哩……  
“不，我要做一个地主婆。”  
年幼的罗德里希怀着这一崇高的理想，断然拒绝了水龟的诱惑。


	3. Chapter 3

他上岸了。  
起先他遇到一伙儿蝈蝈，每一只头上都长着长长的呆毛，随风飘荡。他们在一个长满了灯芯草的小池子旁喝水。  
“咩~~瞧这位是谁？请问您是一个先生还是一个太太？”蝈蝈们说，“不过这也没有什么关系，我们欢迎您，咩~~”  
这天晚上，他被请去参加了一个音乐会——一个家庭音乐会：满腔的热忱和微弱的歌声。我们都熟悉这一套。会上没有什么点心吃，但是水可以随便喝——假如你高兴的话，你可以把一池的水都喝光。  
罗德里希唱了他最拿手的“一闪一闪亮晶晶”，蝈蝈们热情鼓掌——意思就是说，用脚爪摩擦翅膀，叫得更响了。他觉得喝水不能填饱肚子，于是走了。  
“我毕竟在这里练出了海量哩。”走前他惋惜地想，“这些蝈蝈都是好人，可惜他们只有一个小池塘，我在这里肯定当不成地主婆。”

接着他来到了林子里的一块空地里，周围长着一道山楂和绣线菊，望上去像个篱笆。他闻到了烘焙蛋糕的诱人的气息。  
一个汉堡小超人“嗖”地一声降落在他跟前。他是个汉堡超人，这就是说，他比汉堡大不了多少，可他毕竟是个超人，而且是可以吃的。他的眼睛是两颗葡萄干，椭圆的鸽子蛋脸上一半刷着番茄酱，另一半刷着芥末酱——这说明制作他的人很有创造力；他的皮肤是烤得正好的奶黄色，红色的披风是用肠衣做的，除此之外他还戴了一副冰糖片做的小眼镜。  
罗德里希眼馋地看着他。汉堡小超人正在舔自己的手指，它们全部是软糖条。  
“当然你不能吃我，只有我可以吃掉我自己。”他发现了他的目光，补充道，“只有我知道自己身上哪个部分吃掉了可以再做过。比如手指，我家前面就是一条糖浆河，妈妈每天都……”  
拇指奥打断他，“请问，哪里能找到吃的呢？”  
汉堡小超人努力做出一副皱眉沉思的样子。他思考得那样厉害，以至于葡萄干眼睛快要掉下来了。最后，他含糊不清地说：  
“我有一架脆饼钢琴。不过我们全家没有人会弹，你要是饿了可以把它吃掉。”  
小罗德就跟着汉堡超人走了。过了不久果然出现了一条香喷喷的糖浆河，河两岸种着爆米花和粉红色的棒棒糖。小罗德边舔着棒棒糖，边沿着河往上游走，很快就来到了一座小木屋前。  
如果按照正常的标准去衡量，小木屋只有烤箱那么大，但是它在小小的奥地利眼里，简直奢华得像座宫殿——它全部是用夹心饼干搭起来的。汉堡超人领着他上了二楼，给他看了那架脆饼钢琴——真是脆饼做的。  
“可惜我们家没有人会弹。”他又重复了一遍。  
“我会弹。”  
于是拇指奥把那首“一闪一闪亮晶晶”弹了一遍，还加进去很多变奏，他弹得相当好，汉堡超人说，这在那架老掉牙的钢琴的一生中，算得上是可以铭记的几个辉煌时刻之一了；他还说，如果妈妈听到了，一定会给拇指奥也缝一个肠衣斗篷的。汉堡超人太太不在。于是他们坐下来，一起把那架脆饼钢琴拆开来，吃掉了。整个过程严肃而伤感，他们都没有说话。  
离别的时候汉堡小超人挖了一小块卧室的地板下来——它们全是巧克力——塞进拇指奥的衣兜里。罗德里希觉得这是一个很好的朋友，虽然他的脑子只是一勺蛋黄，但他有一颗火热的心。  
“我的心呀，——是一颗樱桃。”他告诉他，“现在它已经发芽啦，妈妈答应我，下个星期就要开出一朵小花！”  
这话不太对。不过他暂时想不出别的话来反驳。他朝着饼干屋挥了挥手，向空地边上最远的那棵风信子走去。


	4. Chapter 4

他进入了茂密的草丛。开始下雨了。草叶为他挡去了大部分雨水，可还是有一些落在了他身上。落在我们身上也许没什么，可是罗德里希他，只有半根薯条那么点大，每一滴雨落到他身上，就好像有人泼了一桶水到我们身上一样。很快他就抖得站也站不住了。  
“到这儿来。”  
他在一棵小柳树的边上，听见树这样对他说话。  
“咦？”  
“……不是树，是我。”  
拇指奥绕了一圈，才注意到小柳树前面的根部，泥土陷下去的地方，有一个被虫蛀出来的树洞。洞口有他的牛奶杯那么大，里面黑咕隆咚的。这时那个声音又出现了，就在洞里。  
“请进来吧，淋湿了就不好了。”  
“谢谢……太黑了，我看不见您。”  
“没关系，你可以摸到我。”  
黑暗中，一只细细的小手碰到了他，摸上去坚硬而粗糙。与此同时，他嗅到了一股姜饼的气味。  
从手的大小来看，对方的个头跟他差不多大。然而他似乎很怕罗德一直捏着自己，很快就将手抽开了。  
“对不起，我很容易坏……”看不见的小人儿吸了吸鼻子，“妈妈已经补了我五次，她说，如果这次我再碎掉，她就不把我拼起来了。她要重新再做一个。”  
“你妈妈讨厌你了吗？”他问。  
“才不是呢，我已经被重做很多遍啦。可是妈妈说，要好好爱护自己的身体。你看。”  
循着小人儿的声音，罗德里希看见了外面空地上有一圈细细的柳树，每个下面都有一个像这样的树洞。  
“你们都住在树洞里？”  
“当然不是，只有下雨的时候才会这样……我和他们都怕水。啊，雨已经停了。”  
罗德里希刚想问“他们”是谁，就看见每一个树洞里，都走出了一只玩具熊，有大有小（但都比他大），有棕色的有蓝色的，有亚麻布的，也有格子布的，他们的身体里填着满满的棉花，走路的方式十分笨拙，有些是横着走的，因为这样比较快，但是罗德里希觉得这不太礼貌。  
他们逐渐聚到了一起。看样子在商量着什么。刚才和他说话的小人儿即使在光亮中也是若隐若现的，他牵着他的手，跟了过去。  
为首的大白熊看见了他们，于是停下来，所有的熊都转过来看着他们。  
“您好。”罗德里希没有忘记一个尊贵的地主婆应有的礼节，他朝大熊鞠了一躬。  
所有的玩具熊都拿腔拿调地鞠躬回礼，有几个重心不稳，摔倒在了地上。  
“我是这儿的国王，”大白熊骄傲地挺了挺身，说，“你可以叫我熊二郎陛下。我统领着这块土地上所有的玩具熊。”  
对此小罗德不知道该说什么，只是又鞠了一躬。于是又有几只玩具熊跟着摔倒在了地上。  
熊二郎陛下略微露出了吃惊的神色，但他依然威严地说，“我们正打算跟河对岸的田鼠王国宣战。”  
“对不起，田鼠……什么？”  
“田鼠，马扎尔田鼠。”大白熊口气变得恶狠狠，“他们最近一直在侵扰我的人民，因为找不到吃的。我有好些部下被他们咬得绽了针线，漏了棉花。这简直是奇耻大辱！”  
“这对您来讲真是不幸。”小罗德说着又鞠了一躬。这次大半的玩具熊都躺在地上扑腾了。  
大白熊震惊了，他问子奥，阁下究竟是何许人也，竟然转眼之间干掉了我三个排的熊骑兵……！  
罗德里希谦虚地说，这没什么，我以前还吃掉过一架钢琴呢。

于是熊二郎陛下决定任命拇指奥为新的司令官，因为他觉得这是一个难得的人才。罗德里希在表示谢意的同时，不忘向他推荐自己新认识的伙伴。  
“谁？”  
小罗德指了指身边的一团……雾气。愣了两三秒后，大白熊露出了恍然大悟的表情。他拍了拍用棉花塞得满满的巴掌。  
两只小熊走上前来，手里各提着一桶白花花的东西，开始往那团雾气头上倒。罗德里希立刻明白桶里是什么了，因为空气里升腾起一股白糖的甜香，冲淡了先前的姜味儿。  
与此同时，一个小小的、灰色的姜饼人出现在他身边。他比罗德里希高一点儿，可是要薄得多，身上歪七斜八打了好多糖浆补丁，样子难看极了。他也戴着一副冰糖片儿的眼镜，五官是画上去的。  
熊二郎陛下替他做自我介绍。  
“喔，这是透明的姜饼人。你应该是第一次见到他……我现在就任命他做你的私人卫兵。”  
姜饼人谦卑而又小心地欠了欠身子，他怕弯得太厉害自己会折成两半。罗德里希觉得有点不妥。  
“虽然非常感谢，但我恐怕姜饼先生他……”  
“透明吗？当然，这确实是一个问题。”大白熊承认道，“每当我们想看看他，就得往他身上撒糖霜。幸亏这种时候并不多。私人卫兵只代表一种排场，而现在我手下所有的士兵都供你调遣，不要担心。”  
他淡定地摆摆手，表示这不值得一提。


	5. Chapter 5

第二天大清早，玩具熊王国正式对田鼠王国开战。  
冲在队伍最前端的，是新任命的罗德里希骑士阁下。只见他披着枫叶小斗篷，挥舞着……多啦A梦似的小拳头，腰间还别着一把威风凛凛的松针做的剑；跟在他身后的是他的姜饼人卫兵，人们为了便于找到他，已经在他身上撒了厚厚的一层糖霜，这引来了一大群蚂蚁锲而不舍地跟着他们，望上去就像司令官的私人保镖；最后压阵的是黑压压的玩具熊大军，每一只熊的腰间都别着一把小木枪——杀伤力很大的武器，可以把软木塞射到别人头上，射程5厘米，必要的时候也是很痛的。为了走快一点，熊们都顾不上优雅，侧着身子赶路，有时还要躺到地上去滚一滚，以保持身材匀称，不让棉花老往下面掉。  
由于司令官大人在认路方面具有某种不为人知的……天分，太阳升得很高的时候，罗德里希发现四周就只剩他和姜饼人两个了。敌人的田鼠战队还没驾到，而身后的玩具熊大军……它们也不见了。  
——这就叫，出师未捷身先死。  
拇指奥眼泪汪汪地看着路牌，旁边姜饼人不断地安慰他：别担心，反正最后不是他们找到我们就是我们找到他们……在那之前你要不要来一点儿枫糖浆先？  
听到“枫糖浆”这三个字，小罗德转身问他：  
“您也认识住在饼干屋里的那个汉堡超人吗？”  
一听这话，姜饼人脸上顿时绽开一个灿烂的笑容。  
“他呀，他是我哥哥。我们都是妈妈造出来的。他虽然比我结实，不过很容易烂。妈妈重做他的次数不会比我少的。而我可是优质姜糖做的，能保存很久！”  
望着脏兮兮却兴高采烈的同伴，小罗德感到了一丝不公平。  
“话是这样说，可他有一整个饼干屋，您却只能睡树洞？”  
“是我们前天跑出来了……因为他老把番茄酱蹭到熊吉脸上。熊吉他们离家出走的时候把我也带出来了……”  
拇指奥想问“熊吉”是谁，然后就看见小姜饼人忽然垂下了眼，声音细细的，像在自言自语。  
“他下星期就要被种到土里了。他的樱桃发芽了。”  
“……”  
“我会想念他的。”  
他最后总结道。

他们手牵手朝着小河走去。悲剧来的很快，由于两人视力都不太好，没看见路中央一个废弃的兔子洞，两人一起掉了进去。罗德里希掸掸身子，没费什么劲儿就站了起来，而姜饼人就没那么幸运了，他结结实实地摔成了六块。  
“真对不起。”姜饼人的脑袋从中间裂开了，他的一只眼睛望着罗德里希，另一只眼睛打量着自己的冰糖片眼镜，现在已碎成了两爿儿，“我没法陪您去了，您先走吧，天黑了就到不了了。”  
“可是不赶快把您拼起来的话……”  
“没有热糖浆的话我也粘不回去呀。您把我留在这儿就得啦，妈妈会找到我的！再会，祝您好运！”  
说着他就一动不动了，像是打定主意要休息一会儿。拇指奥犹犹豫豫地爬出了兔子洞，回头看去，变成碎片的姜饼人可怜巴巴地躺在坑里，像一堆毫无办法的烂布片。他的心里非常难受，但只能努力地朝他挥手告别，尽自己所能大声地喊道：“再会！”  
“他连自己都保护不了……”他想，“可他依然是个很好的士兵。”

他现在来到了一条水沟旁边——这就是熊二郎陛下说的河。一丛丛茂密的雏菊和鸭跖草茁壮生长，人们可以看到很多色彩。这儿有一只蝴蝶正在飞舞。罗德里希以为它是一朵花，为了要好好地看看这个世界，才从枝子上飞走——这当然是再合理不过的事。  
但是他的老对头出现了。长着胡茬的鹳鸟从天而降，他原来是想在沟里喝点水，不过现在他看见了这个小家伙，就停了下来。  
“唔~瞧瞧这是谁呀。”他尽可能地低下头，好仔细瞅瞅他；而实际上，他是一只很有学问的鹳鸟，因而长出了胡子，“是你吗？是你摔坏了汉堡太太的小姜饼人？我看见他躺在那边的坑里，动也动不了。”  
“对不起，我不是故意的……”小罗德还没说完，鹳鸟又兀自说下去了，因为他是一只很有学问的鸟，说话时不能让别人打断。  
“我会通知汉堡太太过来收拾他的，第一次不是被自己的兄弟摔坏，他也圆满了吧？——话说回来，我们好像见过面，小家伙？你的青蛙很美味。”  
一听胡子鹳的话，小罗德急忙问：“您见过我的青蛙吗？我在找他——”  
“他已经在我的肚子里了。或许你想跟他团圆？”鹳鸟抬起一只眼睛。罗德里希恳求道：  
“请把他还给我。”  
“人是一种最自命不凡的动物。”胡子鹳静静地说，“听听你讲话的这副神气，你连一个像样的‘嘎嘎’声都发不出来，却以为自己讲话的本领非常了不起。你们的语言是世上少有，只走了一天的路，这个人就听不懂那个人的话了，而我们的语言在世界都通行，在丹麦和埃及一样容易懂。我为什么要听从不会‘嘎嘎’叫的你的要求呢。好了，现在我要走了。”  
于是他拍拍翅膀飞走了。拇指奥哭了起来，一会儿夜幕低垂下来，明亮的小星星在空中眨着眼，他感到非常的冷，也终于想明白了。  
“也许在鹳鸟肚子里能暖和一点呢。他应该再去吃一个番茄，这样他的青蛙会更高兴的。”

他走进了一茬绿茸茸的大麦丛。田鼠大姐的家安在麦梗下面的地洞里，当罗德里希经过的时候，她正把晚饭的垃圾——稻糠、果皮、栗子壳——扫地出门。她盯着他看了一会儿，罗德里希被她弄得不好意思了，觉得自己该说点什么，于是他先开口：  
“请问您是什么？”  
“我是一只田鼠。”  
“一只什么？”  
“田鼠。”  
太好了，我是来征服您的。拇指奥大大地松了一口气，您已经被征服了。现在，您能告诉我该怎么回去吗？……  
田鼠大姐听着这话，原本想对准他的脑门来上一爪子，但是看见他头顶开满了小花，忍住了，转而回屋端出一碗面汤，说小鬼你趁热喝吧，喝完快滚。  
小罗德扁扁嘴又要掉眼泪，大姐暗叫一声不好我被谋杀了。她捂着心口扶墙说：孩子，你留下来跟我一块儿住吧……。  
于是他留下了。


	6. Chapter 6

田鼠大姐是一位心灵手巧的太太。  
她用栗子壳给罗德里希做了一顶小帽子，还拿去年的干稻叶为他卷了一双小靴子。他的枫叶斗篷已经破破烂烂的了，现在穿的是秸秆编成的小马甲。他甚至有自己的小棉鞋和小袜子——田鼠大姐养了四只蜘蛛，用来吐丝纺纱。除此之外，她还有一间温暖的小房子，一个粮仓和一个厨房。她在角落里为他铺了一张小床，里面塞满了柔软的棉花。  
罗德里希衷心觉得这样的日子很幸福。不过等到住在麦田另一边的田鼠的远亲、花栗鼠太太过来拜访之后，情况就急转直下了。  
花栗鼠太太是来自外国的移民。她出身于名门望族，血统高贵，每一根胡须上都绑着一条粉红色的缎带，这使得她的表情总是那么滑稽。她很喜欢拇指奥，并且坚持说，像他这样眉清目秀的小孩，应该有比长靴和马甲更优雅的装扮，比如蝴蝶结和小短裙。  
两位鼠太太共住一片麦田，经常为了大麦粒的分配吵得不可开交，然而在这个问题上却一拍即和。考虑到天气还是比较冷的，田鼠大姐说服了花栗鼠太太，把小短裙的设想更改为褶子叠褶子的蓬蓬裙，还设计了与之配套的宽边女帽。当她把草图拿给对方看时，花栗鼠太太的眼中燃起了湿润的火焰，两人同时感知到了乐土的召唤。  
她们立马投身到这一浩大工程中去了，各种各样的材料：嫩芽、花瓣、蝴蝶翅膀、零布头，都被拖到田鼠的地洞里来。她们日以继夜，废寝忘食，两双眼睛熬得通红，爪子上扎满针眼，缝制皇帝的新装也不过如此。化为背景的罗德里希拿着扫帚，他的面前漂浮着世界的黑暗。  
需要一提的是，拇指奥并不是心甘情愿穿上女孩子的蓬蓬裙的。他总是被裙摆绊倒。在他抗议的时候花栗鼠太太就会垂下胡须（反正从来也没有翘起过）威胁他，“不穿的话你的呆毛就变成华沙喔~<(￣︶￣)>”。  
被吓坏了的罗德小朋友跑去问大姐华沙是什么。大姐面露诡异的淫笑说我偷偷告诉你哟就是[BI——]  
年幼的罗德里希在脑子里想象了一下头顶长[BI——]的情形，再跟眼前那条具象化的蓬蓬裙做了对比，他毫不犹豫地妥协了。

所以有一天，当住在楼下(?)的鼹鼠先生打洞打到他们地板下、探出脑袋的时候，他看见的是系着围兜、拖着裙摆、满头小花、打扫的同时在打喷嚏的女仆拇指奥(?)。  
罗德里希也看见他了。基于他有限的生活经验，他还不知道眼前这团从地表下破土而出的东西是什么——虽然我们也不一定认得出来。他这位可敬的邻居无论是过去还是现在，在进化史上都是一个可以称得上奇迹的小概率事件。总之生物学告诉过我们不要试图去探究白毛红眼、还会发出尼呦尼呦的笑声的鼹鼠的起源就是了。  
“桀桀桀桀，这里多了个两条腿的小东西！”  
“您好。”小女仆放下扫帚，礼貌地点点头。  
这下轮到鼹鼠不知所措了，被人这么客气地对待还是第一次，以往的下场不是被拎上来打一顿……就是被拎上来打一顿再扔回去。他抓抓头，觉得有必要在这个姑娘(?)面前介绍一下自己。  
“我住在楼下……我写诗！你知道诗是什么东西吗？”  
“诗是用来包蛋饼的那张纸。”罗德里希诚实地说。  
鼹鼠先生刚想纠正他的三观，就看见让他心生惧意的邻居的围裙一角从厨房门口露了出来，他“嗖”地一声把头缩了回去。田鼠大姐问道：  
“刚才是谁呀？”  
“楼下的诗人先生。”  
“喔唷。”  
她转身回到厨房，找出了两个平底锅，还分给他一只。罗德懵懵懂懂地问您这是干什么。  
大姐面无表情地说来我教你玩一个游戏，叫做打地鼠。

从此拇指女仆奥的日常中多了一项新活动：除四害。当然这个四害他主要是……楼下的鼹鼠湿人。诗人先生喜欢四处打洞，他把这个叫做灵感的来源。他出过一本很有名的诗集，叫《关于一个盛夏清晨我在自己腋窝里找到一只小麻啾的颂诗》，你们一定听说过；里面那首《我最爱的啤酒冒泡的汩汩声》，曾经让诗歌评委会的三位年高望重的老仓鼠死于内出血，剩下的那个在啃掉了自己的耳朵后才得以幸存。最近他的洞都打在了田鼠家的墙壁上，因为他想多看看几眼这个新来的小姑娘，并且坚信两条腿的生物是他新的灵感。然而大姐不让，怕小小的奥地利被笨蛋传染。要是他也突然在家中朗诵起什么《今天我要幸福地结婚去了》，那可真的无处可逃了。  
顺便提一句，田鼠大姐其实是一位画家。看过她的画的人都这么说。她曾经光用爪子和尾巴复制下了一整幅《最后的晚餐》，然后把中间的人改成了穿着超短裙翘着呆毛露着大腿的眼镜青年，把其余的十二个人改成了他的前夫团……这画卖出过好价钱，可惜后来被禁了。所以田鼠大姐至今待在她的地洞里，教小罗德做饭，跟花栗鼠太太吵架，顺便把不知会在哪里破土而出的鼹鼠诗人一锅拍回去。  
然而我们的罗德里希小朋友说，这算不了什么，我以前还是个骑士，指挥过一个连的熊骑兵呢。  
大姐看了一眼他那多啦A梦似的小拳头，和蔼可亲地拍了拍他的小脑袋，转身继续打毛衣去了。


	7. Chapter 7

但是鼹鼠先生他真的是一位诗人哩。他那些蹩脚的日记本，有一天晚上发出光来。这光线穿过从他的书房一直向上打到拇指奥床前的地道，微微地透射出来，弄的小罗德按捺不住，下床扒开地道上覆盖的碎石和浅土，向下窥视。  
他的书房现在是多么的明亮。那日记摊在书桌上，一道光柱从里面射出来，渐渐扩大成一个树干。它的枝桠向四面伸展开来，每一片叶子都很新鲜，每一朵花都是一副插图，上面有古堡和教堂，有翻涌的海涛和冲天的火焰，还有跳舞的人群和深秋静谧的林间清晨。每一个果子都是一颗明亮的星。  
这幅华丽的景象是他从来没有见过的。小小的奥地利趴在地上，望了又望，直到诗人醒来，把日记收走。他决定第二天，趁大姐不在的时候去拜访。

鼹鼠先生尼哟尼哟地欢迎了他：捏捏小脸，扯一下呆毛，掀他的小裙子——这些都是老早想干的，为了防止这些猥琐的行径被捅给大姐，他答应带拇指奥去看看他的宝藏。  
他被领到一块种满了土豆的地里去。鼹鼠先生给他一个大土豆让他抱着。它从里面发出声音来，它唱出了一支歌，土豆之歌——一个分作十段的日常故事，十段就够了。  
土豆唱了什么呢？  
它歌唱它自己和它的家族：土豆是怎样到欧洲来的，在它还没有被人承认比一块金子还贵重以前，它们遭遇了什么不幸。  
“国王命令各城的市政府把我们分配出去。我们有极大的重要性，这在通令上都说明了，不过老百姓还是不相信；他们甚至还不懂怎样来栽种我们。有人挖了一个洞，把整斗的土豆都倒了进去；有人在这儿埋了一个，在那儿埋了一个，等待每一个长出一棵树，然后再从上面摇下土豆来。人们以为土豆会生长，开花，结出水汪汪的果子；但是它却萎谢了。谁也没有想到它的根底下长出的东西——人类的幸福：土豆。是的，我们经验过生活，受过苦——这当然是指我们的祖先。它们跟我们都是一样的！多么了不起的历史啊！”  
它还作了一番精彩的预言，内容是：几百年后在这片土地上，将有两个伟大的国家因为忙着收土豆而停止交战。  
不过鼹鼠认为，这都是一派胡言。因为这颗土豆以前还信誓旦旦地说过，它的主人是个笨蛋。  
“而你看，我其实是一个诗人。”他深沉地说。  
奥地利对此深信不疑。我们也不妨相信他。

几个星期过去了。拇指奥现在学会做蛋卷了。因为他想把鼹鼠田里的每只土豆的歌都听过来，就必须得拿蛋卷贿赂这个贪吃的诗人。有一次他一个人在土豆田里的时候，春天的那只胡子鹳飞了过来。  
“我们又见面了，小家伙。裙子很适合你。”他点点头。  
“是您！”小罗德倒退一步，拳头攥得紧紧的。  
“别激动，我只是来拜访老朋友的。”胡子鹳左瞧右瞧，“那只鼹鼠不在吗？”  
“他出门了。”罗德里希松了手，但依然没有放松警惕，“您有事吗？”  
“我要飞到北方去了，出一趟远门，想过来告个别。不过如果他不在的话……”鹳鸟拍拍翅膀准备重新起飞，但是罗德打断了他。  
“北方？”  
“是的。”  
于是他对他讲起易北河下游的河水、泥巴，丹麦长长的海岸线上的山毛榉林，还有港口中鳞次栉比的桅杆和船帆——这也是他学识渊博的一种证明。拇指奥着迷地听着，他的话语和那些在鼹鼠诗人的日记树上看到的图画重叠在了一起，弄得他的心里发出光来——发出快乐和辉煌的光。  
最后他恳求道，“我也想去北方，您能带我一起去吗？”  
鹳鸟看样子是吃了一惊，他万万没有想到眼前这个穿着蓬蓬裙的小家伙会对他提出这样的要求。  
“带你去，”他重复道，眼睛一直盯着他看，“你都不会‘嘎嘎’叫，有什么好处吗？”  
罗德里希一时没能答上来。而鹳鸟忽然想到一个可能性。  
“是那位田鼠太太收养你的吗？”他不动声色地问。  
“是的。”  
“如果你不辞而别了，她会着急吗？”  
“我想……是的。”  
“那么，我很乐意跟田鼠太太作对，因为她总是用平底锅敲我的脑袋。”胡子鹳转了转眼睛，“我只不过是在她的麦田里掘点蚯蚓吃吃，而且我相信这片麦田还不一定是她的哩。”  
“可是，”罗德里希突然间又犹豫起来，“我答应要给鼹鼠先生做蛋卷的……”  
“亲爱的，他不会饿死的，”胡子鹳翻了翻白眼，“他是这几年冬眠禁食记录的保持者——当然我认为这个比赛本身就很无聊，更不用说他是因为懒惰而拿了冠军。况且，”他像是想到什么似的补充道，“我想这儿有个合适的替补，虽然……可能没你那么好。”  
只见他抖了抖嗉囊，呕出了一条金色毛虫……不，是一个小小的、金色的不列颠天使。他落在软软的泥地里，睡得正香，浑身还附着一层薄薄的……胃液。  
罗德里希打量着这个小天使。他闻到了一股焦糊面粉的味道。  
“他会做什么？”  
“什么都会做。”省略了下半句。  
“那……他也是可以吃的吗？”  
“是的，他是一个司康饼人。不过是汉堡太太的失败作品。”胡子鹳承认道，“她把这个小家伙寄放在我肚子里，大概觉得被我消化掉一点后就会变得可口些。不过很遗憾，”他像人一样耸耸肩，“这几天我装着他飞来飞去，几乎快要觉得自己中毒了呢，看他的样子倒是一点事儿也没有。幸好可以把他吐出来了。”  
然后鹳鸟低下头，用长长的喙轻轻碰了一下这个小家伙洁白的额头，算作告别的吻。  
“人们都说我是送小孩子的，现在我真的要送一个小孩子过去了。”  
他把熟睡的小天使放进了鼹鼠的地洞。

然后他转过身，盯着小小的拇指奥。  
“你可以到我的嗉囊里来。”他用翅尖拍了一下自己的喉咙，“旅途很长，里面会暖和些。——我不会把你咽下去的。”  
拇指奥相信了他。他笨手笨脚地爬进了鹳鸟张开的大大的喙里。然后全世界暗了下来。  
“我们出发吧。”

这天傍晚，鼹鼠诗人回到他的地洞，心中刚盘算着美味的拇指奥和他同样美味的鸡蛋卷，就闻到厨房传来阵阵浓烈的焦糊味。他冲了进去，看见一个小小的不列颠天使围着围裙，转过头来对他露出了清新的笑容。

——“以下都是悼念鼹鼠先生的话。”


	8. Chapter 8

夜幕降临了。  
胡子鹳的嗉囊温暖而潮湿，有一股青苔的味道。罗德里希靠在那柔软的内襞上，很快打起了瞌睡。  
他做梦了。他的大青蛙呱呱叫着向他蹦过来，他们现在站在日记树银色的枝叶下，所有的东西都在闪闪发光。青蛙用那湿乎乎的爪子拍了拍他的小脸，称赞他是世界上最美的新娘。  
然后他醒了过来。周围仍是一片静悄悄的黑暗。  
拇指奥觉得有点沮丧，但很快振作起来。  
“这不能怪我，”他安慰自己，“他毕竟也在这儿呆过，而这里的一切都教我想起他。”  
这时他听见胡子鹳的声音：  
“我觉得我好像闻到了汉堡太太的饼干屋，要下去看看吗？”  
“去吧！”他叫道。

于是鹳鸟微微收拢翅膀，平稳地着陆在糖浆河跟饼干屋之间的空地上。他不能进去，因为门对他来讲太小了，但是他把罗德里希放在了二楼的窗台上，并让他乖乖坐好。  
“现在睡着了，”他瞅了一眼窗子，“看，汉堡太太把他重做了。”  
他说的不错。月光透过窗子照进小屋，可以看到里面摆着两张小床，都是用苏打饼干做的。崭新的汉堡小超人躺在靠窗的那张小床上，这次他的眼睛是两颗松仁。他仰天躺着，吹着白色的鼻泡泡，浑身散发着一片好闻的甜苹果味儿。  
“这次把他种下去的话，会长出苹果树吗？”拇指奥问。  
“也许吧。”鹳鸟漫不经心地说，“我记得去年有一次长出了一棵汉堡树——真的是汉堡，谁也不知道究竟是怎么长出来的。”  
拇指奥抽了抽鼻子。  
“我闻到了姜饼的味道。”他注视着旁边那张看上去空荡荡的小床。

“那么他也在这里。”  
鹳鸟静静地说。

他们重新起飞。鹳鸟无声地掠过一片片收割过的田地和池塘，气温越来越低，马上就要飞过大山了。  
拇指奥恳求他在那之前，先去山旁边的一座小木头房子那儿转一转。由于他说不出具体的位置，鹳鸟盘桓了很久才找到。  
他们终于回到了瓦修的小房子，他出生的地方。

门窗都关着，已是午夜。胡子鹳绕了一圈，没有找到进门的地方，只能像刚才一样，在屋主人卧室的窗台上降落。  
罗德里希透过窗子向里面望去，他不由自主屏住了呼吸。里面的这一切是那么的熟悉。他的木盆和火柴盒小床放在窗边的桌子上，跟他走之前摆放得一模一样；两张小木椅，描着玫瑰枝的花纹；再过去一点是瓦修的床，他沉沉地睡着，发出轻微的鼾声。  
然而确实有什么东西不同了。房间里装饰着缎带和气球，像个喜气洋洋的婴儿房——而这的确是。在瓦修的床边，多出了一个藤条编织的摇篮，里面躺了一个小脸红扑扑的女婴。她也睡着了，散发着安详而幸福的光泽。  
拇指奥望着这个场景，不禁哭了起来。  
“他一直想要个小妹妹的！现在他终于有了……”  
他的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒掉在蓬蓬裙上，看上去那样可怜，就算是这只硬心肠的胡子鹳，也忍不住同情他了。  
而我们知道，鹳鸟其实是很喜欢小孩子的。  
“他并没有忘记你呀。”他安慰他，“看那张可爱的火柴盒小床，他一直在等你回来呢。”  
藏着并不等于遗忘，所以不要哭了。  
他扬起翅膀，轻轻揩去他脸上的泪珠。小家伙擦了擦鼻子，用小手对着屋里沉睡的两人飞吻。夜是那样静谧，一丝风也没有。  
“走吧。”他说。


	9. Chapter 9

倘若让一位画家来描绘港口的景象，那么他一定会把这些都画进去的：黑色而平静的海水，桅杆，清晨的迷雾，远方陌生城市的塔尖，流云；小街的石板路，色彩暗淡的鱼市；在葡萄灰的天空的东面，有一痕黎明的迹象。  
但是世界在沉睡的小孩子的耳朵里，是另外一副样子。首先是风，它舒展开白色的翅膀，拂过旗帜与船帆，对它们说“您好”和“早安”；海浪应答了，它“哗哗”地将问候推上堤坝；城里的每一扇窗子开始精神抖擞地震动起来，互相交换着早餐的秘密：这儿有粥和煮土豆，而那儿有一块涂着厚厚的果酱的面包；早晨的第一朵夏日莲“啪”地撑开花瓣的门帘，让太阳照进来，好暖暖身子。  
于是，小小的海港从雾气弥漫的梦里，醒过来了。

罗德里希睁开眼。起初，他以为自己还在鹳鸟的嗉囊里，周围的一切摸上去，都是温暖而柔软的。  
然而这并不是黑漆漆的嗉囊，是一朵刚刚盛开的、耀眼的黄油花。里面的一切都是金灿灿的，像仲夏正午的阳光。  
在他面前，绿色的雌蕊上，坐着一个金发碧眼的男孩子，同他一般大小——现在人们可以看到这是一个真正的男孩子了。他穿着马裤和皮靴，油光锃亮的头发整齐地梳到背后，看上去是那样英气逼人。他正严肃地盯着新来的不速之客，他的眼睛比最浓郁的矢车菊还要蓝。  
“您好，先生。”拇指奥站起身，拖着蓬蓬裙行了个礼——这是田鼠大姐教的，“请问您是谁？”  
“我是一个黄油花王子。”小男孩答道。  
“呃——什么王子？”  
“黄油花王子。这朵花是我的，我住在黄油花里；而且，”他示意拇指奥靠近些，“来踩我一脚试试看。”  
“咦？”  
“踩我一脚。”小王子重复道，似乎很高兴能被人踩。于是拇指奥照做了。他提起小裙子，往他的脚背上踩了下去。  
只听“噗”的一声，从小王子的头顶，冒出了一股浓稠的黄油，顺着他的背头慢慢流下来。他的金发因此变得更加耀眼——而且让人充满食欲。拇指奥伸出手指捞了一点尝尝，确实是上好的黄油。  
“您真了不起。”他崇敬地说。小王子努力掩饰着心中的得意，虽然他其实非常高兴。  
“这没什么。”他谦虚地回答道，“那么这位小姐，我能知道您是谁吗？”  
拇指奥在心中盘算了一下，这么开口了，“我，曾经是一个连的熊骑兵的司令官，目前在田鼠大姐的画室里做模特儿。我的理想是当一个地主婆。”  
“您也很了不起。”小王子由衷地说，“不过，在我隔壁有一朵空着的鸡蛋花，您愿意留下来做我的鸡蛋花公主吗？”  
拇指奥想了想，点头了，因为这与他的地主婆梦想并不遥远哩——一朵花，一朵完整的鸡蛋花都是他的。再也没有比这更好的归宿了。不过他接着问：  
“做了鸡蛋花公主后，我的头顶就会流出鸡蛋清吗？”  
“这我不清楚呀，”小王子承认道，“但我们可以试试？”  
于是他踩了拇指奥一脚。“噗”，一朵蒸汽从他的头顶冒了出来。  
“唔……一开始确实会有问题，”他试图安慰沮丧的拇指奥，“也许是因为你还不够熟？我听松鼠们说，青桃子就跟石头一样硬，而熟透的桃子一按一个坑。”  
“你熟了吗？”拇指奥问。  
“是呀，”小王子骄傲地说，“我已经准备好被摘下来了。”

于是他们都被摘下来了。一只白皙细腻的手把这一朵黄油花摘下来，带到了屋里去。  
原来胡子鹳把小家伙放在了一位巫师的花园里——就是给了瓦修那个郁金香土豆的蹩脚巫师。他的妻子却是个谨慎的人，每天早晨都要过来检查一下他的魔法是否出了差错。  
然后今天，她又找到了揍醒他的理由。  
“看看你的魔法呀，”她叫道，“我记得鼹鼠诗人来这儿是向你要个鼹鼠弟弟的，他的地洞没法养花才暂时寄放在我们家。可是你看看！”  
睡眼惺忪的巫师顶着满头的包，扫了一眼花里的两个小人儿。  
“这有什么不好？”他嘟囔道，“买一送一，这有什么不好？”  
巫师的妻子忍了很久，才克制住了把他重新踢回床上的想法。  
“把你的魔鞋给我，”她命令道，“我会把它们缩的小些，好让这个小家伙穿上。多出来的那个也只能跟他一起走了。——话说回来你什么时候让他有丝分裂的？”  
“我是一个伟大的巫师，”她的丈夫洋洋得意地说，“亲爱的你不会才发现吧？”  
他最后还是被一脚踢回床上了。

在另一边，巫师的妻子正教黄油花王子如何使用这双魔鞋。  
“穿上鞋，把后脚跟敲三下，同时心中想着家的方向。走三步就到了。”  
她迎上了小王子困惑的眼神，只好递给他一张地图和一本《丁马克特制魔鞋使用技巧》。  
这时拇指奥拉拉她的手指，问，“那我呢？”  
“你跟他一起走，亲爱的。牵着他的手千万不要松开。”她叹了口气，“我只是担心你们被退回来。虽然都说鼹鼠的视力不好，但我觉得他还是能分得出鼹鼠跟人的差别的。”  
“我能把我的鸡蛋花带走吗？”他央求道。他至今还没到他的领地去看过呢。  
巫师的妻子惊奇地看着他。  
“你已经有一个黄油花王子了，你在期待什么？”


	10. 尾声

他们回到大麦田的时候，正好是傍晚时分。  
鼹鼠诗人的家中笼罩着一片愁云惨雾——一片菜油燃烧的烟云。新来的厨娘勤勉工作，正在烧制第十二个无法食用的曲奇。  
倒霉的诗人已经饿得奄奄一息，他刚刚写完《为司康饼而作的十四行诗》，准备先把纸吃下去填填肚子。  
所以当他看见鸡蛋花公主和黄油花王子手牵手出现在他的地洞里时，他几乎是呜咽着扑了上去。  
他差点要相信他的土豆了，因为前不久它又作出了一个预言：它的主人将终生不悯。

欢乐的重逢总是伴随着喜悦的泪水的。魔鞋送给了不列颠天使，好让他安全地回家去；花栗鼠太太用尾巴尖擦擦眼睛说这是她迄今看到的最感人的故事，为此她要给黄油花王子也缝一套花围裙，跟拇指奥一起凑出一对女装联合王国。  
田鼠大姐激动得什么也说不出来，只是把罗德里希抱了又抱。  
“你回来了！”她哭道，“还把新刊的灵感也带回来了！”  
她吻了他一下，抽泣着跑去找花栗鼠太太了。

“她们在说什么？”小王子感到胃部隐隐作痛。这是个不好的预兆。  
“……我也不太想知道。不过，管他呢。”  
拇指奥踮起脚，亲了亲他的脸颊。他现在幸福极了，好得就像整个维也纳会议。

END. 6 Oct 2009.


End file.
